Cursed
by Amethystill
Summary: Ciel receives orders from the queen to investigate recent witch sighting. He takes his first visit to the Undertaker, and is told to seek a person called Lita if he wants answers. Following his advice Ciel finds Lita, and she knows more than anyone would have expected. She has been cursed, and will do anything to break it. Not to mention kill that retched witch who cursed her!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel entered the Undertakers shop, a small frown on his face. His butler, Sebastian, closed the door behind the young lord before approaching a man in a coffin.

"I know you! Your Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive!" The grey-haired Undertaker laughed.

"What can I do for you today? Are you here for one of me coffins?" He made a sweeping motion with his arms around his shop.

"No, I need information." Ciel said crossing his arms at the psychotic man.

"I see, since this is your first time I'll give it to you for free- but only this time. What do you want to know Earl?" The undertaker was very close to Ciel almost drooling.

"The queen wants me to investigate the witch sightings, and I was given a tip that you might know something." He looked the man in the eyes meaningfully.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything myself, but I think I know someone who will…" He trailed off looking into one of his coffins.

"Who?" The butler finally spoke, attracting Undertakers attention again. Giggling he finally answered.

"Lita…."

Sebastian's POV

My young master and I were walking through a dark alley trying to find this Lita.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my young master?"

"Do you think this Lita person will be helpful?"

"There is no reason for us to believe otherwise at this point, but I would be carefull my lord." The alley darkened the deeper we went until we came to a dead end, with a poorly lighted door. Nothing moved except the flaming candle. I knocked the door only to find it opened almost immediately.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself, Phantomhive, come in." A young woman stood in the doorway her face dimly shown in the candle light. She held a candle in her hand and quietly lead us into the house. No belongings were present in the house leaving it virtually empty. She motioned for us to sit, and setting the candle down disappeared. We were not without company for long for the young lady brought tea. Pouring it for my master she spoke.

"So, what do you want to know about witch's?" She set the cup in front of my master before sitting across from him. He sipped his tea before answering.

"Why have they been plaguing London." The girl smirked crossing her legs and setting her gloved hands in her lap.

"Now that the witch huntings have ended, all the good little witch's are relieved. Not all are good though, and they are multiplying in number. The answer to your question, lord, is that their is a surplus." She chuckled under her breath looking down at her hands. Her choppy short hair fell in white waves around her face.

"How do you know so much?" My lord asked her.

"Simple," She replied standing from her seat. She removed her gloves to show a faded Faustian seal on her hand. It was just slightly darker than her skin tone. "I've been cursed."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving that hell hole lesser beings would call a home, I walked towards where I had pinned the next meeting to be. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler clad in black followed close behind. No one spoke and the only sound was the occasional hit of the lords cane on stone. A full moon shone above our heads spreading its misty light throughout London. It took no more than ten minutes to get to the darkened alleyways where these nuisances reside. I motioned for my two "guests" to conceal themselves.

"Everything is ready."

"And the child?"

"Squirming and disobedient but ready."

"Call the sisters, the ceremony will begin momentarily."

"Yes mistress."

I narrowed my eyes at the wretch that remained. She was not my witch. She was too low on the social ranking and to inexperienced, but she may have information. The butler's eyes turned demonic and a small smirk spread across my face. The real reason the Phantomhive sought my expertise, missing children.

"Hmm ahmmm eahmmmmm!" The small girl was being brought out, bound and gagged. She still fought with all her pathetic strength against the heathen that had her. An unearthly giggle escaped one of the lesser whore's and the tiny child glared at her with all her might. Which wasn't much may I add.

"Let us begin." The lead harlot announced.

"I do not think so, actually you're going to tell me where your leader is." I said stepping out of the shadows. The wench's looked horrified, but the queen broad kept her outwardly cool demeanor.

"What do we have here?" She asked a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Death" In a flash all her companions were brutally ripped apart and whipped across the alleyway. She fell to her knees in horror and cried out in fright.

"Now, you are going to tell me what I want." I turned my attention away from her.

"Go fetch your missing kid dog."


End file.
